


My Pet

by planetundersiege



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Charoix, Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:18:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Croix and Chariot have some fun.





	My Pet

Croix grinned as she tightened the collar around Chariot’s neck, hard enough to be pleasure, but loose enough to be safe. It was red, decorated with studs, and a dogtag that said “Good Girl”. Every time Chariot wore it, and nothing else, Croix almost went over the edge from just looking at her submissive lover. She held the leash high with one hand, before fastening it to her collar.

 

“Well, aren’t you a good little girl, little Chariot? Letting me treat you like a little dog, aren’t you? Are you gonna be a good girl for me?”

 

“Yes master, I am.”

 

“Well then my pet, prove it.”

 

Croix laid down on the bed, spreading her legs apart, which was Chariot’s signal. The young woman walked towards her lover, on all four, before stopping, having reached her goal. She moved downwards, and let her tongue lightly touch Croix’s clit, before sliding herself into her warm entrance, which caused the woman to moan.

 

“F...fuck. Good girl, keep… going.”

 

Chariot enjoyed the sour taste of Croix’s warm juices, as she tried to slide her tongue in deeper, wanting to obey every order her master gave her. She had to be a good girl, and was determined to be.

 

“Oh… god… Chariot… yes...”

 

Well, looks like she would win this round quicker than she expected.


End file.
